


Rakastan Sinua

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a quick drabble which I came up with inspired by the boy's 2nd aniversary :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rakastan Sinua

Love is love,

What is love really?

It’s that flutter you feel in your stomach,   
it’s when all those songs make sense, love is that star light that makes everything feel better, Love is what wraps you up when you feel alone at night, missing that one person.

What is love really?

 Love is beautiful, love is kind, Love is when I look at you and I find that you’re already looking at me. The smile on your face which is reserved and special, a smile for me

You are my true love,

My life, my destiny

I love you.


End file.
